


Right

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [216]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All-Human, F/M, trivia night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Mini prompt: Caroline takes her friends side over Klaus and then ends up regretting it.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [216]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Right

Caroline stared at the screen, abashed to find that the answer to Question #8 was indeed _Aramaic_. She didn’t even have to look at Klaus to know he was silently lording it over the rest of his table.

Sure enough, when she gathered the courage to meet his eyes, he was coolly sipping his drink. Licking her lips, she took a deep breath through her nose to just get it over with. “You were right,” she said, defeated.

“What was that?” Klaus perked up in his seat, curling a hand behind his ear like an ass. “I’m brilliant and you should have trusted my answer to be correct?”

Groans sounded around the table, but Caroline just rolled her eyes. “You’re insufferable,” she muttered, kissing his cheek. “But yes, I wish I had listened to you on that particular question.”

Popcorn was tossed in their direction, along with several boos. “Don’t reward him,” Bonnie warned. “It could have very easily been Phoenician.”

“But it wasn’t,” he countered, still too smug for her to defend him all that much. “You did invite me to your trivia night for a reason, did you not? I assumed it was to participate and offer my knowledge.”

“On art,” Stefan pouted, still annoyed he’d missed a question from the music section three rounds ago. “We all have our strengths.”

Now, Klaus rolled his eyes as he looked to Caroline. “And you call me competitive.”

She shrugged, leaning into his side and pulling out the answer sheet for the next round. “We all are, that’s why we’re going to kill this potpourri category. Right, team?”

More groans answered her, but she didn’t particularly care when Klaus tangled his hand in her hair and pressed a kiss to her temple. “Right, love.”


End file.
